1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to supports for cymbals and more particularly to a combined display and storage rack for cymbals.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Tripod supports are well known for holding cymbals for playing in an orchestra.
Cymbal display supports are also well known for exhibiting cymbals in stores or otherwise in marketing them. An example of a display support, which is currently sold, but for which no literature reference or patent exists, is the Zildjian Cymbal Display Tree which comprises a vertical rack with pivotal arms supporting cymbals at different levels and providing for movement between a playing position and a display position. No storage is provided for the cymbals.
Prouty U.S. Pat. No. 4,666,110 discloses a collapsible holder for cymbals to be stored for use close to the percussionist (cymbal player) in the orchestra. No suggestion is made of any storage apparatus for use in display or exhibition of cymbals in marketing.
The present invention is distinguished over the prior art in general, and this patent in particular, by providing a cymbal display and storage rack which includes a plurality of overhead supports and a plurality of dividers at the base which provide for storage of cymbals on edge. The rack has a base with supporting feet and elongated upwardly extending supports rebent at the top to provide an overhang extending toward the viewer. A plurality of upwardly extending posts provide support for displaying cymbals. A plurality of posts extending downwardly from the overhang provide overhead support for cymbals at the top of the rack. Support rods having their opposite ends bent 90.degree. in opposite directions are pivotally supported at one end by the upwardly extending supports to support cymbals at their outer, upwardly extending ends and to allow pivotal movement between an inner position for display and an outer position product testing. The pivotal support rods may be supported on the upwardly extending supports or on cross members extending therebetween. At the bottom of the rack, a plurality of upwardly extending divider elements are spaced at selected intervals across the base to provide for storage of cymbals on edge therebetween.